


The Right Pair of Jeans.

by Cassiopeia5493



Category: Ivar Ragnarsson - Fandom, Ivar the Boneless - Fandom, Vikings - Fandom, Vikings TV - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 17:13:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15320292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassiopeia5493/pseuds/Cassiopeia5493
Summary: Ivar likes that one  pair of jeans.





	The Right Pair of Jeans.

You can feel Ivar’s eyes fixed on your ass and, in all honesty, it makes you wanna laugh. Is fascinating to you how someone as smart and cunning as Ivar can be turned into this, whatever it is, by just the right pair of jeans “Can feel your eyes burning holes on my ass, Ivar”

He huffs and scowls at you when you turn around “I am the one that can stare at your ass” He tilts his head and does that thing where he licks his lips as he thinks “You’re mine”

“Am I, now?” You ask teasingly “Who says that?” You tease some more. You love to rile him up.

“I say” He answers and licks his lips again, you smile again and walk over to him, resting your hands in his shoulders as you sit down on his lap and kiss his cheek softly.

Ivar’s hands immediately go to your hips and ass, he grabs and kneads and rocks you against his body. His hands are greedy, strong, possessive and you bask in it, letting him do as he wants.

You place your hands on his broad shoulders, let them wander over the expanse of muscle under his t-shirt. You love his shoulders, his arms. Just the thought of them under your hands makes you weak and Ivar enjoys it.

Sometimes you feel like giving him a taste of his own medicine. To make him feel the same way you do when he goes around looking like he does. And it turns out Ivar has a weakness for you in those jeans, is fun how he can barely contain himself, hands flying to grab at you, any place he can get. And you let him, because it is the closest you’ll see him to the state he puts you in.

You move, or better said, Ivar moves you until you’re straddling his thighs and places his hands on your ass, squeezing so hard you’re almost sure you’ll have finger shaped bruises… Not that Ivar would complain, he loves how his marks look on you.

“This fucking jeans” Ivar grumbles in your ear, voice low and raspy, rough hands still on your ass, kneading and groping “Do you wear those pants just to get a rise out me?” He asks in a voice that is dangerously low, full of dark, filthy promises.

You bite your lip and nod. Ivar chuckles and, then, pulls your hair “Tsk, tsk… Killing” the norwegian nickname makes a shiver run down your back and a nervous giggle makes it’s way past your lips “Wrong answer, think you have forgotten what teasing me gets you”

Ivar manhandles you and gets you off of his lap, turning you around and you can feel him fumbling with the button of your jeans and then pulling them down, revealing your lacy underwear to his hungry eyes, then he pulls them roughly down your thighs, until they meet your jeans around your knees “Count” he says and delivers a hard slap on your ass, he’s not holding anything back, the air gets almost knocked out of your lungs, but you manage a small squeak.

“One!” You brace yourself for the next one and it lands on your opposite cheek and this one is harder than the first one “Two!” Ivar bends down and bites your asscheek, so hard you can practically feel the half moon shaped bruise form on your skin.

One more blow “Three!” And you’re already squeezing your thighs together, feeling that warm sensation spread from your ass to your cunt.

“Fo-four” I squeak out when a new swat lands on your flesh, you close your fists and bite your lip at the sting of Ivar’s open palm coming into contact with your, already, heated flesh.

Another hard slap and you’re jumping, trying to breath deep and get the pain under control, you almost forget to count and get awarded with a new bite “F-five” You say weakly and our eyes begin to water.

By the time the tenth hit is delivered you have tears running down your cheeks, your lips are bit-swollen and your pussy is a wet mess between your legs, the tops of your thighs are wet and shiny, your arousal having smeared all over them of all the twisting and writhing you did.

Ivar, for his part, bites each of your asscheeks for good measure and then kisses them, you feel one of his fingers glide between your lower lips and press on your clit, making you jolt and whimper his name. He lets out a chuckle and makes you sit on his lap “So fucking beautiful” Ivar kisses your tear stained cheeks and starts fingering you in earnest, his calloused fingers inside you twirling and curling to find your most sensitive places.

“Ivar… Please” You beg and he brings his other hand around and starts circling your clit, your face buried in his neck as his fingers inside you speed up and he starts flicking your clit more intently. You come with a loud sob, new tears, this time to relief, run down your cheeks as you pant and shiver in Ivar’s arms, he brings his fingers to his lips and sucks them clean.

“Now… Do you remember what happens when you tease me, Dove?”


End file.
